Naval 1918 Ships
Alpha These ships are solely for the alpha of Naval 1918. There is no way to obtain these ships anymore. This was only obtainable if you got it during this game's alpha. There are only 2 Alpha Ships. Premium Premium ships are ships that you pay robux for. The only main difference is that these ships have with other ships is that they always give a 50% bonus to credits and xp while using said ship. There are currently 14 Premium ships. These ships vary between all of the other ship types. Battleship These are made to have high damage output and take a hell of a beating. They mainly have heavy or medium weaponry. They also generally have more HP than other ships. There are 27 Battleships in Naval 1918. They are the bigger ships the arsenal. Battlecruiser These are just a little downgrade from Battleships. They are made to be slightly more maneuverable and faster than their heavier counterparts. There are currently 15 different Battlecruisers. Cruiser The next step up from Destroyer-Class is the Cruiser-Class. These ships tend to be very maneuverable and pack a decent amount of health. They are not as fast as Destroyer-Class ships but can still maneuver quite well. Cruisers tend to have light to medium weaponry, with a varying number of turrets and Spinal weaponry. Most Cruisers make very good pirating ships and can be unstoppable in the hands of a good pilot. They are mostly cheap and max out around the price of the Sixfold, which costs 12k. There are currently 18 different Cruiser-Class ships in Galaxy. The standard size range for Cruisers is 90 - 125 studs. Destroyer Battlecruisers are medium-sized ships. The maneuverability and speed of Battlecruisers are greatly lessened in comparison to the Cruiser-Class, but they are still rather quick. However, since most of these ships boast over twice as much health as Cruisers and several times more firepower, Battlecruisers are the go-to ships for most PvP battles. These ships have a powerful mix of Light-Medium Turrets and Spinal Weaponry. There are currently 20 different Battlecruiser-Class ships in Galaxy. The standard size range for Battlecruisers is 125 - 175 studs. Submarine Battleships are a heavy class of ships, often with optimizations for certain tasks, among them the Hasatan, Warlock, and Archeon for sieges. These ships are designed with medium to heavy weaponry. They have a lot of health but are not very fast nor maneuverable when compared to other ships. Other roles that Battleships excel at include PvP, sieging, anti-siege, and "pest control" (the ability to easily take down tiny ships). There are currently 18 different Battleship-Class ships in Galaxy. The standard size range for Battleships is 175-275 studs. Special Incredibly powerful, Dreadnoughts are monstrous ships, often considered unstoppable in the hands of a skilled pilot. Though they are extremely slow and barely able to maneuver, the firepower these ships possess is colossal, with some able to take down a Battleship-Class ship in barely 30 seconds. Their health is monstrous; they can take a beating and still come out smiling. They also have 45% damage resistance. Most Dreadnoughts, however, do not come with adequate Light Turret firepower, thus leaving them to be easily assaulted by small ships, as their heavy guns are not accurate enough to hit them. There are currently 20 different Dreadnought-Class ships in Galaxy. The standard size range for Dreadnoughts is 275 - 400 studs.